


Crushing

by thebeautifulfilth



Series: The Periphery [3]
Category: Cause of Death (Video Game)
Genre: First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulfilth/pseuds/thebeautifulfilth
Summary: I liked you once.
Series: The Periphery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091279





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a certain blue-eyed boy. Can be read in any perspective :)

There was a time when I really liked you.

Your dirty blonde hair, your sapphire eyes that always sparkled when you spoke, your tough physique, your charming personality, everything - they captured me. You weren't afraid to speak your mind, you helped people when they needed help the most without thinking about the consequences. Your personality was completely different from mine, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

You helped me with my work when I had no idea what physics was about. You tutored me, and even got grounded by your mom because you went home past curfew.

That was your charm. Your unique personality. Your trait that I admired the most.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in, though. Nobody with such a dashing and captivating appearance can be so nice all the time, can they?

So shame on me now.

Gone was the help.

And worst of all, I lost a friend. A friend that I trusted with all my heart.

I was a loner in school, and I didn't have much friends. I often sat by myself at lunch, gobble up a sandwich quickly, and then head to the library to study. That was my life, my normal lunch, if my friend decided to eat out with me and managed to convince me to do so.

When you walked into my life, I realized my life wasn't purely black and white. I realized that I could live, that I could have a life outside of my pitiful existence. I discovered that it wouldn't hurt to break some rules once in a while, that it wouldn't hurt to punch a pervert in the face and kick him where the sun wouldn't shine, that it wouldn't hurt if I had one more friend.

Thank you for breaking me, though.

After being friends with few months, you suddenly broke off all contact with me. You started flirting with every girl, even though your eyes betrayed how uninterested you were. You started ditching, and there were days when you reeked of alcohol as you sat beside me in the usual seat that Mrs. Brown assigned.

You changed. You never talked to me in a friendly manner anymore.

You didn't even look at me in the eye when we had to do discussions in physics. You stopped helping me with my homework.

Worst of all, you treated me like a complete stranger that so happened to be his partner for physics.

That was in the final few months of sophomore year, do you remember? Those months were absolute hell for me. I tried to break the walls that suddenly sprung to life around you, to no avail. That was when I knew I had lost you. My friend. My classmate.

The fourteen-year-old boy that I crushed on.


End file.
